In Various sports where spectacles or goggles are used, serious damages can be done to a user's eyes, nose or eyebone structure whenever the spectacles or goggles are accidently contacted or subjected to hard impact. At present, some protective devices are used on spectacles. They are permanently fixed to the spectacles, either moulded therewith, or consisting of two parts glued to one another and/or to the frame structure.